<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The All About Luv Project by ShrimpWithGlasses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130091">The All About Luv Project</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpWithGlasses/pseuds/ShrimpWithGlasses'>ShrimpWithGlasses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The All About Luv Project [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpWithGlasses/pseuds/ShrimpWithGlasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>10 songs, 10 days and 10 stories telling of first love, heartbreak and true friendship.</p><p>10 one shot stories, where the only continuous thing is that MONSTA X is a famous girl group.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The All About Luv Project [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The All About Luv Project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something I've been wanting to do ever since I came up with the idea, only now I'm actually following through! I hope you come along on and enjoy these stories that broke me as I wrote them. And happy Spring Break!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Love<br/>
noun<br/>
1. an intense feeling of deep affection</p><p>verb<br/>
- feeling a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone</p><p>Have you ever felt emotionally stuck to a point where you can't stop thinking about someone? Knowing that you're messed up and constantly trying to recover, but it just doesn't go as planned? This is a condition called "lovesick." - Monsta X on their ALL ABOUT LUV Album.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>